ME AND ASL (ACE, SABO, & LUFFY)
by Sata Erizawa
Summary: Sepenggal kisah dengan Trio tukang buat onar.. "Aku jadi rebutan ASL.." jangan terlalu dianggap serius. ini hanya buat seru-seruan aja. OK..


**Flash story..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagi galau tuh enaknya menghibur diri.. setelah aku terlalu mellow dengan FF Like A Fool-ku yang mendekati tamat.. sekarang waktunya aku berhumor ra dengan trio gila One Piece..**

 **A**

 **S**

 **L**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME AND ASL (ACE, SABO, LUFFY)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC X ASL**

 **.**

 **Cr. EICHIROU ODA**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **HUMOR**

 **FRIENDSHIP**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- SELAMAT MEMBACA-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Light D. Misha. Kebanyakan orang memanggilku dengan sebutan Misha. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Light. Aku cantik, aku cerdas, aku baik, dan aku hampir memiliki segala kesempurnaan fisik. Begitulah kata orang mengenai diriku. Namun.. menurutku aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki kesempatan hidup yang sama dengan manusia lainnya. Bagiku, semua yang ada di dalam dunia ini adalah yang terindah. Mereka tercipta akan cinta kasih. Mereka hidup dengan jalannya masing-masing. Baik dan buruk hanyalah bagaimana kamu menjalaninya. Bentuklah cara pandangmu, manusia memiliki otak untuk senantiasa berfikir.

"Misha-san... Ohayou.." Sapa seorang cowok blonde dengan luka di mata kirinya. Sabo namanya. Seperti biasa, dia selalu tersenyum manis saat menyapaku. Dia bahkan selalu memanggilku dengan sopan. Sufix –san adalah buktinya.

"Sabo-kun.. Ohayou..." Kataku.

Sabo langsung menggandeng tangan kiriku. Sudah biasa. Dia memang selalu melakukannya. "Mau memancing ikan denganku? Kudengar, hari ini adalah hari yang baik untuk memancing. Jika kita mendapatkan ikan banyak, kita bisa bakar ikan bersama.."

"Hmm.. benarkah? Sepertinya seru.. baikllah aku ak..." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatku, tangan kananku sudah disaut oleh sosok manly tukang jarang pakai baju. "ACEEEE... kau mengagetkanku. Baka!" Ya, dia adalah Portgas D. Ace. Saudara angkat Sabo.

"HOE... Hari ini jadwal Misha bersamaku. Jangan mengambil jatah orang, Baka Sabo!" Kata Ace. Dia terlihat kesal dengan Sabo. Aku bahkan diaabaikannya.

"HAA? Jangan mengada-ada, Ace-teme... amnesia pura-puramu tidak mempan padaku.. Hari ini sudah jelas Misha-san akan berkencan denganku!.." Sabo yang juga kesal langsung menyahut tanganku agar aku mendekat kepadanya.

Ace tidak terima, aku disahut lagi mendekat kepadanya.. "Hari ini adalah jadwalku bersamanya!" Ace memperingatkan Sabo. Dia lalu menatapku.. "Misha, ayo kita ke taman bermain!" Dia mengeratkan gandengannya padaku dan sedikit menyeretku pergi dengannya.

Langkah kami terhenti. Rupanya Sabo memisahkan tautan tangan kami.. Jika sudah begini, ini pasti akan sangat merepotkan..

"Misha-san sudah bersedia pergi bersamaku. Kami akan memancing ikan bersama di pantai!" Kata sabo. "Iya, kan Misha-san?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku memang setuju untuk memancing ikan bersamanya. Hari ini aku ingin makan ikan bakar.

"Tidak bisa, semalam dia bilang kepadaku jika dia ingin naik bianglala di taman bermain. Kita sudah sepakat untuk pergi bersama!" Kata Ace.. "Kau ingatkan, Misha?" Lanjutnya. Aku kembali mengangguk. Benar juga, aku semalam bilang seperti itu pada Ace. Bianglala di taman bermain itu sangat indah. Penuh lampu hias nan memanjakan mata.

"Mengalahlah, Misha-san akan tetap pergi denganku!" Kata Sabo.

"Tidak bisa, Misha yang akan pergi bersama-ku!" Tolak Ace.

"Kau cari saja cewek lain, lagipula, bianglala apa menariknya? Cuma muter-muter di tempat yang sama.."

"Apa bedanya dengan memancing? Hanya menunggu tanpa kepastian.."

"Memancing itu mengajirimu kesabaran. Menunggu dengan penuh kesabaran selama apapun itu.."

"Bianglala juga mengajarimu kesetiaan karena berputar ditempat yang sama..."

Haaahhh.. aku yang awalnya jadi obyek rebutan mereka mulai diabaikan. Sudah terlalu biasa.. biasa.. biasa... sudah sering terjadi.. mereka memang selalu seperti ini. Selalu rebutan jika ingin pergi bersamaku. Mereka sering bilangnya pergi kencan, sebenernya ini hanyalah pergi main biasa.

Aku adalah tentangga mereka. Kami tinggal bersebelahan. Kami selalu bersama sejak kecil. Bermain bersama dan tumbuh besar bersama. Aku tahu betul bagaimana kehidupan mereka. Mereka nakal dan brandal. Meski begitu, mereka adalah teman yang baik.

Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka selalu saja membuat jadwal bermain denganku. Padahal dulu kami sering bermain bersama. Bermain bersama dengan mereka itu jauh lebih mengasyikkan. Rame juga... Jika aku hanya pergi dengan Sabo saja atau dengan Ace saja, rasanya menjadi sepi. Enakan juga bermain bersama-sama, rame-rame.. bisa bergembira ria..

Aku hanya mengamati pertengkaran saudara angkat itu.. mereka membahas hal yang aneh seperti biasanya. Bahasa kasar dan tidak baku. Bukankah mereka itu terlihat sangat akur? Aku bahkan sampai tersenyum melihatnya.. enak ya yang memiliki saudara.. Rasanya lebih rame.. Keluarga memang luar biasa...

"Sttt..." Seseorang membekap mulutku.. Dia lalu membukannya. Aku menatapnya perlahan. Dia tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Lu-Luffy?" Monkey D. Luffy, adik dari dua bersaudara yang sedang bertengkar di depanku.

Dia mendekatkan mulutnya di telingaku, dia membisiskkan hal yang menarik, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia lalu menyeretku kabur bersamanya.

Fuuh.. arigato, Luffy.. kau menyelematkanku.

.

.

 _ **Sabo and Ace Side..**_

" _Mengalahlah Ace.."_

" _Tidak mau.. Aku akan tetap pergi bersamanya saat ini juga."_

" _Kau egois.."_

" _Kau juga egois. Padahal hari ini adalah jadwalku berkencan dengannya.."_

" _Dasar amnesia. Sudah jelas hari ini giliranku."_

" _Kau yang amnesia.."_

" _Kau,.."_

" _Itu kau..."_

" _aargggghh..."_

" _Arghhhhh..."_

 _Sabo dan Ace terlihat ingin saling berkelahi. Namun otak Sabo masih bisa berfikir jernih._

" _Tunggu Ace, aku tidak suka berkelahi dengan saudaraku sendiri. Ayo tanya Misha-san, siapa yang ingin ia ajak bermain!"_

" _Baiklah..."_

 _Mereka berdua serempak menoleh ke arah dimana Misha tadi berdiri.._

" _Are?" Sabo bingung._

" _Tidak ada?" Ace melongo._

 _Whoooosss.. angin berhembus.._

" _Dimana Misha-san?"_

" _Dia pergi?"_

" _Ini gara-gara kau Ace, jika kau tidak datang, aku sudah pergi memancing dengannya..."_

" _Haah? Enak saja, kau itu yang ngeyel.. aku hanya menyanggupi keinginannya buat naik bianglala.."_

 _Dan mereka kembali bertengkar tidak jelas.. Padahal sabo bilang tidak suka berkelahi dengan saudaranya sendiri. Kemana perginya kata-kata itu ya? Apa dia manesia?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **End of Sabo and Ace side**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ya.. aku memang berterima kasih karena Luffy sudah menyelamatkanku dari duo saudara tidak jelas itu. Namuuun, sepertinya aku juga tak terselamatkan. Seperti keluar dari mulut buaya, masuk ke kandang singa... Luffy mengajakku makan.. bukankah itu baik? Tidak.. tidak sama sekali... pengecualian untuk luffy.. nafsu makannya itu luar biasa. Dia bisa menghabiskan stok jualan restoran.

"Misha.. ayo beli itu!" Luffy menunjuk permen kapas.

Lagi?

"Luffy, kita baru saja makan banyak. Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu banyak makan!" Aku selalu khawatir dengan kesehatannya.

"Daijoubu.. daijoubu... Perutku masih bisa menampung banyak makanan lagi... shishishsishi.."

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Baiklah. Aku akhirnya menurutinya buat makan permen kapas. Perutku sudah sangat kenyang. Makan banyak yang bukan porsiku biasanya itu membuat perut sebah..

Tak aku duga, saat kau berkata 'iya' pada Luffy, maka semua akan berlalu tanpa kau duga. Aku sudah lama hidup bertetanggaan dengannya, aku harusnya tahu itu... Kami menghabiskan banyak jajanan ringan di sepanjang pasar. Permen kapas, takoyaki, cireng, cilog, es doger. Kami juga mencicipi gado-gado dan seblak yang super pedas itu. Rasanya perutku ingin meledak saja..

Tuhannn.. apa salah dan dosaku ini?

Aku mencoba berfikir. Hari ini aku sebenarnya itu bermain dengan siapa? Ace bilang hari ini adalah jadwalku bersamanya. Apa iya? Sabo bilang aku harus bersamanya. Haduuh.. bagaimana dengan Luffy? Aku malah berakhir dengannya hari ini. Luffy ya? Hmmm...

Astaga..

Luffy itu tidak memiliki jadwal rutin denganku! Karena dia kan sering 'mencuriku' di saat-saat akhir.. hahahhahahah... Luffy memang luar biasa.

Bersama tiga bersaudara tukang buat onar ini sangat merepotkan. Tapi karena mereka bertiga aku menjadi memiliki banyak kenangan indah bersama mereka. Aku bersyukur memiliki tetangga seperti mereka. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Hidupku menjadi tidak lagi sepi. Hidupku menjadi jauh lebih berwarna.

"Arigatou, minna..." Gumamku.

"He? Nani?" Sepertinya Luffy mendengar gumamanku. Aku menggeleng pelan. Dia lalu menyuapiku sate ayam khas Madura yang sempat kami beli di kedai sate dekat kedai bakmie nyemek tadi.. aku menoleh ke bawah, ada satu, dua, sepuluh, dua puluhan lebih tusuk sate.. baru sekejap dia sudah menghabiskan sebanyak itu? "Oishi na? Na?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum.. ini memang enak.. tapi aku sudah terlalu kekenyangan.. akhirnya aku sudah mencapai batasnya juga... "Hooo****KK..." aku m*ntah juga..

Beruntung, kami berada di taman yang agak sepi.. Tak banyak orang yang melihat kami.

"Misha.. ne Misha... kau kenapa?" Luffy menggoyang-goyangkan badanku dari belakang. Otomatis aku semakin mual. Aku kembali mem*ntahkan makanan yang tadi aku makan. "Kenapa kau mem*ntahkah makanannya? Itu kan sayang.." Luffy ini menghawatirkanku apa makanannya sih? Ya ampuun..

"LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..."

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA MISHA, HAAAAAAHHHHHHH?"

Aku mendengar suara Sabo dan Ace semakin mendekat. Mereka lalu memulai pertengkaran lagi karena meributkan diriku. Astaga, apa kerjaan mereka kalau bertemu selalu seperti ini?

Mereka tidak menolongku dulu, mereka langsung berdebat dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Mereka menuntut penjelasan dari Luffy. Memarahi Luffy secara bergantian. Sangat rame. Yak, bukan.. lebih tepatnya berisik. Merka ini niat mau menolongku tidak sih? Apa aku harus bilang astaga, ya ampun, oh Tuhan lagi?

Haaaaaaaaaahh...

Selalu saja menghela nafas.. selalu saja seperti ini. INI SUDAH TERLALU BIASA.. JADI AKU INI MEMANG SERING DIPEREBUTKAN TIGA BERSAUDARA INI, TAPI KARENA AKU JUGA MEREKA BERTENGAR DAN TIDAK JELAS.. UJUNG-UJUNGNYA AKU MALAH MEREKA ABAIKAN.. APA AKU INI HEROINE YANG GAGAL?

EHHH... tunggu.. bukankah ini berkah? Saat mereka bertengkar, saat itulah mereka tak lagi fokus denganku.. saat itu juga keajaiban datang.. aku bisa kabur dari mereka.. hahahahhaha.. aku tertawa badai..

Waktunya melarikan diri?

.

.

"Merasa jauh lebih baik?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit tan. Trafalgar D. Water Law. Sang dokter muda dengan senyum misterius ini selalu menjadi malaikat penolongku. Aku pasti akan berakhir dengannya. Kapanpun itu. Tak peduli aku hari ini bermain dengan siapa, aku pasti akan kembali pada pria ini.

"Iya, arigatou sudah memberiku obat, Law-san.." Aku selalu deg-degan saat bersama dengannya. Aahh.. apa ini? Aku merasakan hal lain di hatiku.. aku merasa begitu salting saat bersamanya.. aku merasa sangat bahagia saat bersamanya, saat bersama ASL juga bahagia, namun.. kali ini bahagiaku terasa sangat berbeda.. aku sampai terbawa mimpi..

Apa ini artinya aku jatuh cinta dengannya? Aahhh.. malunya diriku..

Namun sayang.. sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku secara hal romatis.. hikssss...

.

.

.

 _ **ASL side...**_

"Misha-san menghilang lagi?"

"Iya.."

"Haah, itu gara-gara kalian datang.." Ceplos Luffy.

"Salahmu.."

"Salahmu.."

"Itu salahmu..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ayo pulang?"

"Hm, baiklah.."

"Yoss.."

.

.

 **And of ASL Side**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...The end...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaje.. hahahah... gpp.. aku hanya ingin melengkapi koleksi Ffku saja.. ini sungguh mengasyikkan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan dianggap terlalu serius.. Misha itu hanya fiksi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye...**


End file.
